Heavenly Flames
by Kelac2470
Summary: This is a fanfic of a fanfic - more explained inside. Hells one and only Queen has arrived just in time to destroy Assiah or save it. Satan's impatient - he wants Assiah to be his NOW and sent hordes of demons to conquer it. True Cross Knights are spread thin the exwires are busier than ever helping defend Assiah. Even stranger more humanoid demons are appearing, blurring morals
1. Heavenly Flames

Ok I was reading this amazing fanfiction called 'To Be Good' and the sequel 'Walk me through the Valley' by Kizmet and it gave me this amazing idea for a story. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not sure if it's frowned upon to write fanfiction about fanfiction, but that's what I'm trying to do because I can't get this story out of my head! For those of you who haven't read 'To Be Good' (you should read it, it's amazing!) a brief description of the scenario is this: Yukio went a little insane after Father Fujimoto died, and ended up encouraging Rin to hurt himself in the hopes that he would become so weak that the Vatican would leave him alone and he would be safe. He did this by encouraging Rin to purify himself with holy water – the demon equivalent of acid basically. Yukio got sent to Brazil to keep him away from Rin – for them both to heal – and Rin still has issues drawing Kurikara – Yukio convinced him his demon aura is evil and makes everyone around him hate him, though the other exwires' friendship and support is greatly helping Rin, he still has issues. Also Shura is with Yukio in Brazil, and Angel has been teaching Rin swordsmanship (it started off abusive, then Bon stepped in and Angel's gradually getting better, though he still pretty much hates all things demonic, and actually started teaching Rin instead of just beating him up). Okay, there ends the similarities in my story and Kizmet's. (You really should read it though, it will help you understand my story tremendously)

In my universe, Satan is getting tired of waiting. He wants Assiah to be his NOW. He's opened numerous portals into Assiah, sending hordes of demons into Assiah to claim it as his own. The True Cross Knights are stretched thin, and the exwires are busier than ever helping defend Assiah. Then everything changes with the arrival of Hell's only Queen. Though it's a false title (there are a two BIG reasons why, but I can't give spoilers yet!). Will she bring about Assiah's destruction? Or be it's savior?

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Bon yelled desperately. Even with the expert team under Angel's command, plus the exwires and Rin, they were having trouble keeping the demon horde from reaching the small town. They had been sent to destroy a portal along with Angel's team (yes, True Cross was THAT shorthanded) to protect the little town, from one of the biggest portals that had ever appeared. Though Rin had had some success destroying the smaller ones, this one was proving an especially difficult challenge.

"We gotta give Mephisto enough time to destroy the portal!" Rin yelled back, slashing a demon to ribbons. But more and more kept pouring out of the portal. Even Mephisto and Amaimon were looking pretty ragged by now. All of them were exhausted. But they'd almost reached the portal, any moment now…

Suddenly, the portal convulsed in on itself, and the very air quaked. The exwires looked at each other, confused. Neither Mephisto, nor Rin were even near the portal. What was going on? Suddenly the portal exploded, hurtling a golden flaming object towards the earth, then the portal dissipated into thin air. The impact of the object knocked everyone within a mile off their feet. Mephisto and Amaimon's eyes widened.

"No, it can't be…" Mephisto muttered incredulously. Angel looked at him sharply. Their fears were confirmed when the flaming object stood up, staring at them from the huge crater in the earth where it had landed. Her golden tail swished. Vivid green-blue eyes with bright sparks of gold studied the situation. The woman's heavy, platelike armor didn't make a noise as she jumped out of the crater, landing with a massive thud. Suddenly, the golden flame was everywhere, burning the demons to a crisp within seconds, then the flames were gone. The woman brushed her thick braid behind her shoulder, it was almost long enough to reach her waist. Her hair was a red-brown, with bright streaks of gold running throughout. She surveyed the battlefield, her gaze lingering briefly on Mephisto and Amaimon, who remained frozen, then turned to walk away, seeing no further opponents.

"HEY!" Angel roared from behind her. She paused.

"Demon, you will be brought into custody of the Knights of the True Cross, or be executed here, which will it be?" He said strongly, ignoring the motions of Mephisto and Amaimon, who were desperately (and somewhat comically) pleading for him to shut his mouth. The woman merely rolled her eyes and kept walking. Angel drew his sword. The woman stiffened, then turned to give him a malevolent glare. Before he could take a step she was there in front of him. With amazing speed and agility, despite the heavy armor, she knocked the sword out of his hand, and pinned him to the ground in less than a second, shoving his face into the mud.

"Hmph." Her audible disdain was evident, and she got up and walked off, suddenly disappearing into what looked like golden dust. The exwires gaped. What had just happened? Angel sat up from the ground in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've all just done the impossible," Mephisto said quietly, an expression of shock still on his face. "You've just survived an encounter with Hell's one and only Queen."

Amaimon's lollipop was half hanging out of his mouth, before he snapped it shut.

"I can't believe little sister just let him go, you know how defensive she gets," he said looking at Mephisto. Mephisto barked out a laugh.

"This… this changes the whole game… But if she's Satan's pawn, why wouldn't she attack?" He mused.

"Why didn't you attack?! We were ordered to exterminate all the demons and close the portal…"

"She's insane." Mephisto said, coolly cutting Angel off.

"She is one, if not THE most powerful demons there is, and none of us lacked so much intelligence as to confront her," he said disdainfully. "She's a brilliant tactician, and I've yet to see a fighter that can match her skill. Her demonic powers are unique, and equally impressive. And of course, there's the fact that she's insane. She has good reason to be of course. Ultimately not someone you want your foe to be able to utilize."

"So what do we do?" Rin asked, the first of the exwires to respond, shock still glassing their eyes. Mephisto shrugged.

"Wait and see how this turns out." A smile curled his lips. "Oh, things just got_ very_ interesting…"

Finally away from prying eyes, she let her armor dissolve, shivering at the sudden, almost sinister lack of weight. She hated taking it off, but she needed all her power focused on healing right now. She put a hand on the wall in the alley to stay upright. _Can't always rely on my flames to save my ass, gotta get healed…_ Though her injuries were healing much more quickly, they were so severe it would be awhile before she was healed. Suddenly she grinned, wiping blood off the corner of her mouth. _I did it… I finally escaped… I'm finally free... Amara… I'm home…_

Please comment and review - I really hope I'm not offending anyone by posting this (you know, the fanfic of a fanfic thing) I'd love to hear your opinions!


	2. Shadows

Again, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction called "To Be Good" by Kizmet, and of course, I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters, just my wonderful OCs!

The dorm was quiet as the exwires tended their injuries and ate a hard-earned meal. Izumo was helping Rin with the dishes, Shiemi and Amaimon were tending the plants, Bon and Konekomeru were studying, and Shima was, of course, doing anything possible NOT to study.

"Come on guys, we just got back from a mission! This is no time to be studying! It's for celebrating!" Bon and Konekomeru rolled their eyes.

"What about that new demon huh? How're we gonna beat her if we don't study? Not to mention the exwire exam isn't that far away," Bon replied, turning a page in his book. Shima groaned.

"It's like a whole year away!"

"Eight months," Konekomeru interrupted mildly.

"Who knows if we're actually going to get to take it anyway, with as crazy as everything has been lately," Izumo said. The whole group got quiet, their serious faces worried. At that moment Mephisto, dragging along a reluctant Angel, burst through the door.

"Greetings my lovely students! Such serious faces!"

"Damn right we're gonna be serious! You gonna tell us what's goin' on Mephisto?" Bon interrupted angrily. Angel straightened his coat.

"That's the only reason I agreed to come as well," he said, glaring at Mephisto. Mephisto's face became serious.

"I know that the Vatican will not listen to me on this, but I would urge you all not to confront her if you run into her again," he said seriously.

"I've been ordered to exterminate or capture all demons from the portals…" Mephisto interrupted Angel with a wave of his hand.

"You are welcome to do as you like (I don't really care if you get killed) but for my students," he turned a serious eye on them. "Avoid it at all costs. She is a bad enemy to have."

"Does it even have a name?" Angel asked disdainfully.

"Yes. Her name is Katiana. I would avoid saying it if not necessary, I'm not sure exactly how developed her senses are…"  
"Are you saying she could hear us?" Shima questioned incredously. Mephisto nodded.

"But enough of that! I have great news for you all! Next week you have a week off to attend to your studies!" They all looked at him incredulously. He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, a week off unless something happens. So consider yourselves on call! Relax and enjoy it, and goodness willing, next week really will just be a week off!"

"My team and I will be on the lookout for any more portal openings, if we need Rin to close one, we will call," Angel said reluctantly, his face wrinkling in disgust at having to rely on demons to close the portals, but it took a massive amount of holy water to close a portal without them, and they desperately needed to conserve their resources. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment.

_Several days went by, and the exwires got back into the routine of continuing their studies – though many of their teachers were missing, as they were out dealing with the crisis as well. _

In the dining hall, the exwires passed Angel's team, who looked exhausted.

"Are you all alright?" Shiemi asked timidly. Angel nodded curtly, and Lightening smiled tiredly.

"We've exterminated several mid-level demons right out in the forest, and we know there's a portal somewhere, we simply haven't been able to locate it," Lightening said. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Angel, there's a new demon, and it's like nothing we've ever seen before! It's appeared at the train station…" the scout trailed off as the team ran out, shrugging on their battle gear as they went, leaving the food untouched. Rin balled his fists, and stood up at the same time as Bon. They nodded, and the exwires ran out after the exorcists.

As they approached the train station, Angel turned back to glare at the exwires, then gave an irritated huff.

"You all will follow my orders to the letter, or I will make you regret it," he said fiercely. They gulped and agreed. Angel nodded, and included them in the plan of attack.

"Thought they were all appearing at the forest?" A breathless Lightening asked.

"No time to think about it now," Angel muttered. The train station had been quartered off, and he flashed his badge at the exorcist holding down the barrier. He let the team through. The deserted train station was in shambles. Screams could be heard down the corridors, and the exorcists broke into a run just in time to see a huge, dark, shadowy form engulfing on of the scouting team. Shiemi gasped, and the form turned to them, a sinister grin forming where it's face should be. Black tendrils suddenly shot at them from all directions. Angel and Lightening immediately moved to intercept, a smirk on Lightening's face. The tendrils moved out of the way as if of their own accord, making them even more difficult to evade.

"How do we even beat something like that?" Konekomeru gasped, hastily throwing up a barrier around them. It wasn't like any demon they'd even heard about before, how could they find it's fatal verse?

"No idea!" Rin shouted back. He kept Kurikara sheathed and drew his katana and wakizashi, struggling to keep the shadows from reaching his friends and breaking through the barrier, a faint blue haze breaking through the seal. Izumo called on her familiars, but they shimmered and faded as soon as they came into contact with the tendrils.

"What is this thing?" she gasped. Shiemi tried to create a tree barrier like she'd done before, but it shriveled and withered at the dark shadow's touch. Shima was desperately fending them off with his staff, and Bon's shot made several tendrils explode on contact.

"Don't let those things touch you!" Lightening shouted.

"Rin! Draw Kurikara," Angel commanded. The Paladin's sword was the only thing successfully countering the dark tendrils besides Bon's bullets. Rin gulped, and nodded, trying to draw his sword, and failing. A desperate expression flew across his face, and he threw the sword to Izumo, but it was too late. The moment he let his guard down, the tendrils wrapped around his waist. Rin gasped, shuddering. He felt everything fading, heard someone, no, two someones scream his name from far, far away, then….

Izumo screamed as the thing wrapped Rin in its deadly embrace. Rin gasped in pain, his whole body shuddering.

"RIN, NO!"

Suddenly a fierce golden light appeared from within the shadows that clutched Rin. The shadowy creature shrieked in pain, shying away from the light. It it's place stood Hell's Queen. Rin collapsed to the floor. Katiana stood in front of the boy, summoning two swords out of thin air. With a blood-curdling battle cry she charged the shadow creature, each sword strike slicing effortlessly through the tendrils. The creature howled and tried to run, but the demoness was not having any of that. She twirled and parried with amazing speed, sending the creature back to Gehenna with almost effortless ease. Shiemi and Izumo ran to Rin, as the rest of them stared at the demoness with something akin to awe. She glanced back at the boy collapsed on the floor. Then, just like last time, she disappeared in a swirling shower of golden dust.

_TIME SKIP_

"Since then there have been mysterious reports of this demon from branches all across the world, from Australia to America to right here in Japan! Each report is pretty much the same too – she appears, kills the demon, and vanishes without a trace," Lightening said incredulously, summing up the information he had gathered for Mephisto from the Vatican. Lightening, Angel, Amaimon and the exwires were all gathered in Mephisto's office, studying a chart that graphed the different places portals had appeared.

"Well, at least we know she's not here on Father's orders," Amaimon said, crunching on his lollipop. Mephisto nodded absently.

"I can't help but wonder just what her motives are though."

"You mean you don't have a clue?" Bon questioned indredulously. Mephisto merely shook his head.

"Regardless of what they are, they appear to be benefitting us at the moment…"

"And when it turns on us?" Angel demanded to know.

"Well, you'll blindly follow whatever orders the Vatican dictates, isn't that right?" Mephisto replied snarkily. "What do those happen to be exactly? Apprehend her for questioning?" Angel's lips tightened and his jaw clenched. Mephisto barked a laugh then quickly sobered.

"It's usually difficult to predict her moves, but hopefully this pattern continues. There's been an outbreak of demons who've never shown any interest in Assiah before, she's definitely helping to curb their influence on this world, perhaps that's her intent… Regardless, there's still the issue of the portal in the forest," he said, turning a stern eye them. Lightening shrugged helplessly, lacking his normal sarcastic wit.

"There's been so many attacks we haven't had time to locate it. It's got to be a huge portal though for so many demons to be coming through."

"There's been a change in my forest, I can't locate the source, but I'd wager that it has something to do with the portal. Tomorrow take the exwires with you and at least make an attempt to find it. It's in the north-eastern area, you'll know it when you see it. Oh, and Rin-kun?" Mephisto said, turning a serious eye on the boy. "Let someone who can draw that sword of yours hold it." Rin blushed and nodded.

"Right," he said, and handed Kurikara over to Izumo.

"Tomorrow, seven a.m. sharp meet over at the north-eastern edge of the forest, do NOT be late!" Angel barked, and the meeting adjourned.

"We have to get that bad habit gone," Mephisto mused to himself, staring at the closed door to his office, Rin's inability to draw Kurikara fresh in his mind.


	3. The Forest

Again, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction called "To Be Good" by Kizmet, and of course, I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters, just my wonderful OCs!

At 6:45 a.m. the exwires were still looking for the meeting place at the north-eastern edge.

"He said we'd know it when we saw it… WHAT KIND OF CRAP ANSWER IS THAT?" Bon fumed. He was afraid they would be late. The rest of the exwires ran to keep up.

"Maybe…. That's it…." Shiemi huffed, pointing to an overgrown section of the forest.

"That definitely looks different than the rest of the forest," Konekomeru remarked. This section of the forest was denser, creating a dark atmosphere. Vines were overtaking the trees, and the growths had huge thorns everywhere. The exwires slowly came to a stop, the intimidating atmosphere keeping everyone quiet.

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Lightening said from behind them. They all jumped and turned to see Lightening and Angel. Angel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Your observation skills obviously need some work," he said, before outlining the plan. They would all enter the forest together, reaching the clearing roughly a mile in. From there they would split into two groups, Angel leading one, and Lightening leading the other and search for the portal.

"It's going to be extremely dangerous with our mobility so severely limited, be careful as we approach the clearing," Angel ordered. They nodded, and entered the tight confines of the forest. Soon Angel had his sword out and was hacking a path through the vines. Rin followed behind him, widening the path for the others with his katana. It was eerily quiet throughout the forest. No insects or birds could be heard. The heavy silence put them all on edge.

"Shouldn't we have run into some demons by now?" Shima asked, breaking the silence. Angel paused, then continued hacking away.

"Yes we should've," Lightening answered quietly. "Something's not right here."

It was getting brighter and brighter as they came closer and closer to the clearing. Heavy thuds sounded from the clearing, and a rage-filled roar made the very trees around them shudder. The exwires looked at each other with wide eyes before preparing for battle. Suddenly, the very vines around them snaked over their wrists, preventing them from drawing their weapons. Rin and Angel jumped to intervene, and were grabbed by the ankles, the vines yanking them away from the exwires. They were all hoisted into the clearing. Angel quickly sliced the vines around him to ribbons, but more kept coming. A furious roar sounded and the vines came faster and faster. The exwires had managed to free themselves, but now they were struggling desperately to stay clear. Bon and Konekomeru erected a barrier around them all, shearing through the vines nearest to them. The vines beat against the barrier, and the two arias started to sweat. A fierce roar shook the ground. Suddenly, Rin could hear the words in it.

_Kill them! I'll kill them all! Destroy every last one for killing him!_ A woman's furious voice sounded in his head.

"Killing who?" he shouted back, ignoring the strange looks he got from his friends. Suddenly they were face to face with a huge, monstrous creature. It looked as old as time, made out of the very vines and bark that surrounded them, thorns viciously sticking out everywhere.

_Your kind killed him! My baby brother!_ It howled. _I'll make you pay for what you've done!_ A vine the size of a tree came up to smash the barrier. Just as it was about to make impact something stopped it. The creature shrieked in confusion and outrage. Standing on the barrier, holding off the vine, was Hell's Queen. She knocked the vine aside with her bare hands.

"Do not let your barrier drop," she ordered, turning those vivid gold and green eyes on them, then turned away and focused on the creature.

_How dare you interfere! I'll kill them all!_ It screamed and charged. A strange expression crossed the demoness's face.

"Mira," she said quietly, almost sadly, then a new resolve filled her. '_I won't let you do this to yourself Mira'_ she thought determinedly. She grabbed the vine and pulled the creature away from the exwires' barrier with amazing brute strength.

"Mira!" She said louder, commandingly. "Snap out of it!"

But the creature only howled its rage.

_They killed him! Katiana they killed Riren! I'll kill them all!_

In the barrier, Rin quickly explained what the creature was saying as Lightening called for backup. The arias were getting tired, and they weren't sure how much longer they could hold up their barrier.

"I – I'm sorry Bon…" Konekomeru stuttered, and collapsed. Bon, unable to maintain the barrier alone, gasped as it shimmered out of existence. The creature howled triumphantly and hurtled three vicious, sharp vines at them. Angel and Lightening moved to block, but vines had snuck around their ankles and swords, holding them all in place. Izumo drew Kurikara, but Rin was already in motion, flames erupting from him as he burned up the vines around his feet and moved to intercept them. He caught one, but the other two moved of their own volition and headed toward the team.

"No!" Rin shouted desperately, his flames cutting off the vines connecting them, but the sharp points still hurtled closer and closer. THUD! Hell's Queen stood in front of the team, one point stomped to the ground underneath her foot, the other caught in her hand.

"Mira that's enough!" She yelled, and took off toward the creature, manifesting a single broadsword in her hands.

"Don't let them control you like this Mira!" She shouted, using the flat of the blade to catch the vines that hurtled towards her.

_Riren… They killed Riren!_ The creature wailed.

"You know why they had to Mira! You know he was hurting people!"

_Riren would never! He wouldn't! YOU'RE LYING! _The creature called Mira roared.

"You know who made him hurt people Mira, and it wasn't the humans, was it?" The demoness said quietly. For the first time, the creature faltered. Utilizing that opportunity, Katiana quickly dodged the remaining vines and stopped, right in front of the creature's face.

"It wasn't Riren's fault, you and I both know that Mira. But how could the human's know that? They had loved ones to defend too." The creature's vines shrank back with each word. Suddenly, they began to shake.

_No… He's gone… Gone forever… Because of them!_

"NO! No, Mira! Because of the arena!" The demoness shouted furiously. The vines shook even harder.

"_I will avenge him!" _Suddenly, they all could hear the creature's voice. It was shaking in pain and fury.

"_RIREN!"_ the creature shouted and sharp vines flew at Katiana, who didn't even try to deflect them. Most glanced off her armor, but two found their way in, and stabbed her in the shoulder and the side. The demoness grimaced.

"Feel better now Mira?" she asked quietly, and gasped when the vines yanked themselves out of her flesh. The creature was sobbing now, shaking all over. The vines surrounding the creature began to rot away and collapse, and a beautiful woman with white-gold hair and beautiful, golden-brown eyes was left standing there.

"Katiana… Katiana I'm so sorry," the beautiful woman sobbed, collapsing on the ground in tears. Katiana knelt down in front of her, her back to the exwires, and hugged her. The exwires looked at each other with wide eyes, unsure what to make of this.

"It's ok Mira, you know me, I'll be fine. Let's get you cleaned up," she whispered, helping the woman to her feet.

"FREEZE!" A voice rang out, and guns were leveled at the two demonesses. The reinforcements had arrived.

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction, and I'd love to hear from you so please comment and review!


	4. Dark Soul

Again, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction called "To Be Good" by Kizmet, and of course, I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters, just my wonderful OCs!

"FREEZE!" A voice rang out, and guns were leveled at the two demonesses. The reinforcements had arrived. Katiana's whole demeanor changed in an instant. A fearsome aura exuded from her form. In a battle ready stance, she glared at the exorcists around her, causing some to take a few steps back. Angel strode forward, ignoring the quiet protests of the exwires.

"Hell Queen, you are under arrest by order of the Vatican," he stated firmly, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind. Did it really matter if it had just saved them? It was a demon, all demons have angles and agendas, it could've even set up the whole thing. No, his orders were the only thing that mattered. The only thing he could count on. He drew his sword, and her gaze narrowed sharply, gold flashing in her green eyes, a snarl forming deep in her throat.

"You will come with us demon." There was utter disdain in his voice, and it irritated the demoness. She glanced at Mira, and realized that teaching this man some manners would have to wait. Brandishing her sword, she made a long slash in the air, seemingly at nothing, but a gash in the very air appeared, and the one and only Hell Queen shoved Mira through the portal, before leaping into it herself, bullets flying everywhere.

"Damn…" Lightening muttered, eyes wide. Two of the most powerful demons they had seen had just escaped… and they still hadn't managed to find the damn portal. What were they going to tell the Vatican?

"Katiana, you should let me look at those wounds…" Mira trailed off as she noticed where they were. Mira gasped.

"This is amazing! Where are we?" Katiana smiled tiredly.

"This is my base of operations. We are about two hundred feet below the mountain range, and there's no way in except for my portals, so here." She manifested a small, elegant blade with a pearly white handle.

"You can use this to create your own portals, you just have to focus – really focus - on where you're going. If you don't have a place in mind the portal will just dump you back here," she explained, vanishing her armor to reveal a tight fitting, long-sleeve, black shirt with a very short collar, and the end of the sleeves connected in between her index finger and her middle finger, and somewhat looser black combat pants. Her shirt was wet, and it didn't take Mira long to figure out that it was blood.

"I'm so sorry Kat…" she trailed off miserably, tears forming in her eyes again. Mira shook her head determinedly. "At least let me fix it up for you."

"No reason to bother, it's about healed anyway," Katiana replied, using her powers to fix the damage to her shirt.

"But…"

"Mira, I know you're an amazing healer, and but you don't have to worry about me. The others, they are definitely going to need your help."

"There are others here? I couldn't sense any…"  
"Not yet, but there will be. We are going to free them all Mira," Katiana said fiercely, a determined light in her eyes. "And we will keep my father out of Assiah. Whatever the cost."

In the weeks that followed, Hell's one and only Queen seemed to be everywhere. All over the globe reports of her presence were increasing by the day. The hordes of demon seemed to lessen, every so slightly, and with the powerful demoness taking on every high level demon that came through the portals, the exorcists suffered a lot less casualties. They were still very busy with the lower level demons, but it did allow them to catch their breath a bit.

"What is its agenda? I know you know more than what you're letting on!" Angel asked furiously, slamming his fist down onto Mephisto's desk.

"What did that desk ever do to you?" Lightening teased half-heartedly. Angel simply glared in response, and turned his attention back to Mephisto. Mephisto merely smirked.

"I don't know why you're so upset, she's definitely making your jobs easier. And I truly don't know her agenda, I sincerely doubt she would ever consider talking to me for any purpose other than to kill me."

"And why would she want to kill you?" Lightening queried. Mephisto shrugged.

"It's much too long of a story to get into now. Suffice to say my darling sister and I are not on the best of terms."

"I don't understand it… " Angel trailed off, a look of severe frustration on his normally stoic face, as he turned on his heel and walked out.

"You are going to give yourself a headache," Lightening teased, finally catching up to him.

"I just don't understand! Why would this demon hunt down other demons? What could it possibly gain? And why hasn't it attacked any humans yet? None of this makes any sense!"

"All this from the man who told me not to think – just follow orders. That sounds like an awful lot of thinking friend. I'm surprised there's not smoke coming out of your ears," Lightening chuckled. Angel straightened.

"Our orders are either capture or kill. That's at least simple enough," he muttered, walking away from Lightening.

_Back with the exwires…_

"Aaaah! It's so nice to get a little time off!" Shima said, stretching his hands above his head, trying to sneakily put an arm around Shiemi. Amaimon quickly knocked his arm away, glaring at him over his lollipop. Shima smiled unabashedly. Izumo rolled her eyes. They were out in an unused courtyard at the school, as they all felt the need to get out of the dorm for a bit.

"The sunset's really pretty," Shiemi said to no one in particular. And it really was spectacular, a vivid, fiery orange-red with light purple-blue clouds. Bon and Rin looked up from where they were sparring.

"Huh, yeah I guess it is," Rin said. Konekomeru looked up from his book with a sigh of contentment. It was so nice for everything to be peaceful, just for a little while. Amaimon butted into their sparring, saying he wanted to play with little brother now, only to be thwarted by Shiemi. Their good-natured bickering made Izumo smile and roll her eyes once more. Suddenly a shiver went up her spine as she sensed something was not right. She noticed Amaimon and Rin were both uneasily looking around as well. The wind picked up, and it suddenly seemed much colder. Trying to break the sudden tension, Shiemi smiled.

"W-why don't we go back to the dorms guys?" she stuttered. Suddenly a dark, malevolent laugh rang out.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere," a sinister voice said. A dark form appeared in from of Rin. Konekomeru gasped – it looked just like the demon from the train station. It smiled widely.

"Hello, son of Satan."

"Guys get away from here!" Rin yelled, drawing his katana and wakizashi.

"Like hell we're leaving you here Okumura!" Bon yelled back, trying to get to his gun.

"None of that now you Myodhan brat," the dark figure tutted, using the shadows around them to toss the gun away. Izumo quickly called up her familiars, and Shiemi tried to box the demon in, but it easily melted through the foliage like acid. Shima batted several shadows away with his staff, and the dark figure paused, drawing shadows towards him to form a more human-like figure.

"Son of Satan… you're powers will be mine," he promised Rin.

"Go to hell!" Rin snarled back. The dark figure simply laughed and lunged at him, only to be blocked by the Paladin's blade.

"You exwires just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Angel muttered. The dark figure recoiled angrily, and sent out a torrent of shadows. Shima, Angel, Rin, and Izumo's familiars fought furiously, but Rin was getting pretty torn up. Shadows kept slipping past his guard, slashing him, then darting away before he could return the favor. He felt his head spinning as the shadowy figure laughed triumphantly.

"That's right boy, give me your soul…" it whispered from somewhere in Rin's mind. Rin felt a fire return to his thoughts as Izumo drew Kurikara.

"Like hell!" he replied furiously, hacking and slashing away. Suddenly all the tendrils withdrew, and gathered up together. They had a moment to gape as the flood of shadows rained down upon them. Rin desperately burnt the shadows away with his flames, creating a path behind him that sheltered his friends, but it wasn't enough to keep the shadows from engulfing him. He slowly felt his fire being sucked away, despite all his struggles. Angel dove to rescue the boy, but was blocked by a wall of shadow. Suddenly the dark figure shrieked out in pain and let go of Rin. Rin yelped as he was dropped so suddenly, and was shocked at what he saw. Hell's one and only Queen stood over him, sword drawn.

"Stay back, he's a soul-eater," she commanded, and jumped into the fight, hacking and slashing just like at the train station. This new demon was much stronger though, several of its shadows hardening like blades, parrying the demoness's strokes. Suddenly the figure sent a wave of shadows towards the exwires. She desperately blocked, taking a heavy hit and getting thrown into the wall. The dark figure laughed as she staggered up from the rubble.

"Oh my, my, someone hasn't been taking care of herself," he chuckled. Katiana wiped blood from the corner of her mouth, and lunged at him again. He smiled, and sent another barrage of shadows towards the exwires. Angel slashed through them, running in front of the defensive circle the exwires had created to protect Rin, but there was one he couldn't avoid. The exwires gasped, but there was nothing they could do – they were all tied up defending their position from the other shadows – so all they could do was watch in horror as the sharp-edged shadow headed straight for the Paladin and Rin. There was a blur of movement just before the shadows struck. The Paladin tensed, but the blow never came, he looked up to see the demoness standing in front of them, a dark spear through her gut. She gasped , arching her back with pain as she pulled the shadow spear out of her. The shadow had actually pierced her armor. Fury coursed through her veins as the dark figure laughed sinisterly.

"Enough games," she said, and erected a shining barrier of golden fire that encircled the exwires and the Paladin. Painfully, she straightened, and looked the figure dead in the eye.

"Is it true that you hold every soul you've ever taken? Or do they just disappear once you've taken them?" The figure looked taken aback at the question.

"Why would we let a soul simply disappear? Our power comes from the pain these souls endure – and they endure it for all eternity! As yours soon…"

"Thank you," she said, interrupting his threats. He looked puzzled. The Hell Queen smiled fiercely.

"You just told me everything I need to know. To free those souls, all I have to do is end you, isn't that correct?" She asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself my _Queen_," he sneered. "Or have you forgotten, I've beaten you before, I won't hesitate to do so again." A dark smile curved the woman's lips.

"I've been looking to pay you back for what you stole that day Eivan. Now," her smile turned absolutely terrifying. "I've finally found you."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry there's so many battle scenes - I promise there will be more normal scenes in the future! As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please review!


	5. Old Wounds

Again, this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction called "To Be Good" by Kizmet, and of course, I do not own any of the Blue Exorcist characters, just my wonderful OCs!

Flames erupted from her sword as she fought Eivan, pushing him back. He evaded and tried to get at the exwires but the shield held up under all his attacks.

"Not gonna get out that way again," the demoness said, cutting away the shadows.

"I have more than one trick up my sleeve," he bragged. Katiana blinked. Suddenly it was like she was enveloped in utter darkness.

'What's going on?' she thought, confused. Then a familiar figure appeared. Katiana dropped her sword. It clattered to the ground loudly as Katiana gasped.

"Amara?" Disbelief shot through her as the little girl skipped forward.

"Katiana!" She shouted joyously.

"Amara!" Katiana shouted, dropping down to hug the girl. _I can't believe it… Amara… you're safe!_

"I missed you Katiana…. How could you leave me?" the girl asked, an angry edge to her voice.

"A-amara, what do you mean? I-I tried…"

"You tried? You stood by and let me die! I hate you! I hate you Katiana!" the little girl suddenly shouted.

"You cause pain and suffering wherever you go! Everyone you touch gets hurt! Why don't you just die!" Katiana cringed back, holding her head in her hands, pain radiating from every part of her, tears threatening to spill over.

"Just die!"

"Just die already!"

"No one wants you!"

"You let me down!"

"How could you?"

Echoes and echoes of Amara's voice spun around in her head. _I-I let you down… I let you die… I'm so sorry. So sorry Amara…. But… But I promised…_

"What's she doing?" Izumo hissed as the demoness dropped the sword, the very air getting darker and darker around her.

"Amara?" The woman's voice sounded heartbroken, soft and disbelieving.

"Amara!" The demoness dropped to her knees as if to hug a child, then recoiled. The dark figure grinned wider and wider as the demoness shuddered.

"A-amara, what do you mean? I-I tried…" The exwires were shocked at how broken the powerful demoness sounded. Hell's Queen held her head in her hands, shaking, then, suddenly her arms dropped limply to her sides, and she stood wearily. The figure smiled triumphantly, reaching out for her. Suddenly a bright flash lit the air as a dagger embedded itself into the shadow's shoulder. He howled with pain.

"I promised I'd live my life for you!" Katiana shouted. "I promised I'd do anything to keep someone else from going through the same loss! I promised I'd protect your home!" She kept shouting as she slashed through the shadows.

"How? How could you see through my deception?" the demon demanded incredulously. A ghost of a smile touched Katiana's lips.

"I may be the most selfish creature on this planet. But Amara, she was the most giving person I've ever known. She would never say that. And today I will free her soul." Katiana marched determinedly towards the shadow demon.

"You-you can't beat me!" he stuttered, stumbling away from the flames. "You don't have a blade in your arsenal that can cut away my bond with these souls," he sneered more confidently, running back to the exwires in another attempt to reach them. He growled in frustration as the barrier held, then turned back to Katiana to see a fearsome smile on her face. He howled in frustration, releasing everything he had at her. She cut and parried, and took several hits as well, but finally made it to the demon. Holding her sword over her head, she cried out to the heavens as she brought the sword crashing down.

"_God bless this strike!"_ The shadow demon screeched and disintegrated before their eyes, and bright lights filled the sky as all the souls he'd taken were finally released. A warm white light lingered on Katiana for just a moment, before it swirled away. She saluted it firmly, then made her sword disappear. The barrier shimmered, then disappeared as well. The exwires looked at Hell's Queen in disbelief. The demoness actually looked tired, something they'd never anticipated seeing. As if to seem as peaceful as possible, she approached slowly and crouched down beside Rin, who was barely conscious and healing far too slowly.

She put her hand on his head and a warm golden glow surrounded him.

"What're you…" Izumo started forward, then stopped. The cold slashes left by the shadows were sealing themselves closed. Color was returning to Rin's face, and the boy straightened up with a gasp, feeling better now than he had in months. Katiana on the other hand, looked rather worse for the wear. Her teal eyes were dull, the wound to her gut hadn't healed, and a scratch had opened along her cheek. _Just like the one that was on Rin's face…_ Izumo thought incredulously.

The demoness slowly straightened up and turned to walk away.

"Stop," Angel commanded reluctantly. The woman stopped tiredly. A golden glow surrounded her for a moment, then went away. Unseen by the others, Katiana's eyes widened in panic. _Shit, I'm not that tired! I can't believe I can't even teleport! I guess healing him really took it out of me… Still I should be stronger than this!_ She thought to herself angrily.

"Angel!" Lightening called out, reinforcements following behind him. Katiana felt the first stirrings of panic as the unit surrounded her. She was tired and severely injured and her head was still spinning from the effects of keeping up the barrier so long, plus healing Rin. She manifested a small sword to create a portal, but this time they were prepared for this. A chain lashed out to grab her wrist, which she dodged easily. Suddenly Angel was in front of her, sword drawn, eyes cold.

"Demon, you are under arrest," he said coldly. She shook her head wordlessly and he moved in to attack. She dodged and parried, all while dodging the chains whizzing around from the reinforcements, but it was obvious she was injured. _At this rate… I'm not going to be able to hold the portal open for them much longer…_ Katiana thought to herself desperately. She quickly disarmed Angel, sending Caliburn flying, the paused for a split second, trying to push the intense pain that came with moving away.

In that split second a chain managed to lock itself on her wrist. The person on the other edge of the chain pulled hard, yanking her off her feet. A wild, frenzied look came into her eyes as she leapt to her feet and yanked as hard as she could on the chain, pulling three men along on the ground, freeing herself. It wasn't until a chain wrapped around her neck that she lost control. Ripping the chain away – along with quite a bit of skin – her panic-filled eyes met Angel's for the merest second. In that second he hesitated, and Katiana made her escape.

Katiana painfully tumbled through the portal, landing in a blood-sodden heap on the floor. Slowly she pushed herself up, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want Mira to come and see her, didn't want to worry her. Her armor dissolved and she gasped for air. She sat on the floor, her back against the cold stone wall until she was healed enough to stand. _I'd better clean up all this blood before Mira sees…_

With that thought in mind she painfully walked out the door into the hall.

"Katiana!" Mira gasped. Katiana resisted the urge to let out a sigh.

"What happened? You just fought that huge demon! You were supposed to be resting!" Mira said accusingly.

"I just – "

"No excuses! You can't keep treating yourself this way Kat, fighting all the time with no rest, plus holding open the portal for the others…"

"What am I supposed to do? I couldn't make my own escape without leaving them a way out! I just wish they'd hurry up and find it, keeping a portal open is harder than I thought…"  
"Which is exactly why you need more rest!"

"It was Eivan Mira," Katiana said flatly. "He had Rin and his friends cornered and was going to take his soul to absorb his powers." Mira gasped, her eyes wide.

"Are-are you okay? That would've been a tough fight, at least let me look at your injuries," she said, grabbing Katiana's arm. The Hell Queen shook her off.

"It's fine. Had I not been so distracted it would've been much easier, but I managed." _I wasn't about to let Rin down again…_

"You need to take better care of yourself Kat," Mira said softly.

"I've taken a lot worse than this, I'll be fine." _I'm used to it by now anyway._ Katiana walked off, leaving Mira staring sadly after her.

Thanks for reading! You know the drill - please review!


End file.
